1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to floor drains for tiled showers and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rectangular floor drain with a flush-fit drain grate and a knife edge rim.
2. Related Art
Floor drains for showers and the like are most commonly circular in shape. Floor drain styles generally fall into two broad categories. The first category is drains that have grates fabricated from thin metals. These can be referred to as “top-mounted” strainers. The thin top-mounted strainers allow these to be set over top of the surrounding finished floor material. Finished flooring materials are grouted or caulked directly to and flush with the body of the drain, which also supports the perimeter of the thin strainer from below. These strainers self-finish, and do not require a surrounding grout rim.
Another common category of drains incorporates grates that are “flush-mounted”. These drains may have grates that are substantially thicker than top-mounted strainers. This drain style incorporates a grout rim that surrounds the grate and has an upper surface that is generally coplanar with the top surface of the grate. Flush-mounted drains are typically engineered with a controlled amount of clearance between the grate and the grout rim to allow for removal of the grate. This design also incorporates structure supporting the grate from below. The outer perimeter of the grout rim is bonded to the surrounding finished floor material with tile grout or caulking at installation.
Commonly constructed from stamped stainless steel or brass sheet material, top-mounted grates often incorporate snap features that allow them to be held in place without the use of screws. These may appear to be easy to remove without tools, but are often quite difficult to remove. Commonly available tools, i.e. a screw driver, do not adequately function as a removal tool. Due to their thin cross-sectional thickness, top-mounted drain grates are often not capable of supporting a substantial amount of weight, and are often observed having been deformed as a result. This style is not a good candidate for a square configuration because exposed corners are likely to become a hazard to bare feet. Should the grate become deformed, this problem becomes worse.
Floor drains with flush-mounted grates are commonly available with grout rim features that are formed from the same metal as the grate, or by a portion of the drain body that is allowed to be exposed. Both of these approaches have inherent design problems. Those designs that allow the drain body to be exposed are limited to having an aesthetically incompatible visual element surrounding the grate. The nature of grout rims is that they are a portion of the drain structure that are designed to be bonded into the finished floor installation, and cannot be removed.
There is a growing trend within the plumbing fixtures market to offer consumers a wider selection of metal finish styles and colors. The market is becoming much more design-conscious. Plumbing fixtures are now available in often more delicate patina finishes. Whereas the choices used to be limited to brass and chrome, now colors and finishes such as aged pewter, brushed nickel, oil rubbed bronze, gun metal black, antique copper and others have become popular and widely available.
This greater variety of colors and finishes raises maintenance concerns. Because of the harsh nature of chemicals that are used to remove water deposits, mold and other common conditions, delicate patina surfaces cannot be exposed to such substances without becoming visually altered. This is especially the case for shower floor drains which are in contact with such chemicals for a much longer duration than fixtures mounted to vertical surfaces, for example. Additionally, because of their delicate surface finish, such drains cannot incorporate a matching grout rim that has any kind of delicate surface patina without a substantial risk of damage from maintenance procedures and chemicals. The likelihood that these would exhibit any durability is questionable. Additionally, screws that are frequently used to secure the grate are difficult and time consuming to remove. Moreover, sharp burrs can easily form on brass and stainless screw heads from repeated use, and screws can be dropped and become lost down the drain if care is not taken.